Uragiri
by yami naruto 1000
Summary: He was betrayed. By those for whom he had sacrificed himself. Now, he is back. Better, stronger and most of all- evil. This is his saga of hate, revenge and betrayal. He is (drumroll) - Uzumaki Naruto. " This shit is awesome!"
1. be careful what you wish for

"It seems that we have reached our destined location." Sōsuke Aizen, vice-captain of the fifth division of Gotei thirteen, mused calmly to himself. Currently, he was in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo, standing on a dune with moonlight illuminating his figure. His subordinate Kaname Tōsen, fifth-seat of ninth division, standing by his side. Both of them were staring at a nearby cave. At least Aizen was staring. Kaname couldn't even see the cave even if it would've been a foot away from him. No matter hard he acted to stare at it.

You see, Aizen had been recently recruiting hollows in his army, against Soul Society. He had even created the Espada which comprised of the ten strongest warriors in his army. He was even able to "kindly" recruit the former king of Hueco Mundo as his Segunda. This wasn't enough for him. He wanted more powerful hollows and had been searching for them, but was having a hard luck. Then, help came to him from the most unlikely source. His segunda, Baraggan. Seriously. The oldest ex-Vasto Lorde, now Arrancar had told him about a group of hollows which was extremely powerful. When Aizen asked that why hadn't he heard about this earlier, he was told that most hollows hadn't heard about this either and those who knew, didn't speak of them. He figured out that his primera, Starrk, also knew about it. He must've not spoken about this because of his lazy attitude than of fear. Aizen didn't know what to think of it. Whether Baraggan was trying to get him killed or whether he was trying to settle some old fuss with the group of hollows by making them serve Aizen. Bah! Who cares.

"Come, Kaname. Let us not waste any more time." With quick use of Shunpo, both of them now stood at the entrance of the cave.

Aizen smiled. He could barely contain his excitement. He wasn't even afraid of anything, he was more confident in his abilities and power. He knew that with his Kyōka Suigetsu and his wits, he could win against these hollows. With that in mind, he entered inside the cave. Tōsen in tow.

"kaname." Aizen spoke simply.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." And Kaname illuminated the cave with simple use of kidō. Faint red light filled the cave. Six humanoid figures could be see at the far end of the cave. Wait, humanoid!

"Vasto Lorde." Aizen spoke in an astonished voice. He had never seen so many Vasto Lorde together. He had seen only two until now and they were his Primera and Segunda. He had hit a jackpot! Wait, if they were Vasto Lorde, then why was their reiatsu unnoticiable? Not even a small amount was there. What wa-

"Who the fuck is there? " Aizen's musing was cut short by the voice.

Slowly, the figures walked towards the intruders. Aizen saw them clearly in light. The six Vasto Lorde were a sight to behold. They just stood there, silent, not even reacting. Aizen saw that as his favourable opportunity and initiated his plan.

"Sorry to intrude. I am Sousuke Aizen and as you have guessed, I am a shinigami."

"What do you want Shinigami?" One of the hollows snarled. Aizen took in his appearance. It appeared male from it's stature and voice. He had sliked back silver hair and black leathery skin. He was fairly tall. His hollow mask resembled to a crocodile and cover all of his face except for his eyes which were dull black. His hollow hole was present on his left thigh and was quite big.

Aizen faked his smile," Well, I want you to join me. I am creating an army of powerful hollows to destroy Soul Society and would be very thankful if you all help me in my cause."

"Hey, let me get this straight. You are going to wage a war against your own kind. Moreover, you are asking for our help. Us hollows? Beings that are mortal enemies to your kind. The kind which you belong to." This time, it was another hollow and it was male. He had long brown hair. His hollow mask resembled nothing particular and had green markings over it. His hollow hole was present on his abdomen and was big.

Aizen never lost his smile,"Well, yes. So would to join me and accept me as your master?" Oops. Wrong thing to say.

"Leave. Shinigami. " Came the cold voice of another one. This one was also a male and had shoulder length red hair. He had purple scaly reptilian skin over his body and was not as muscular as the other two. His hollow mask resembled a lizard-like animal. Wait, with those leathery wings he resembled a dragon. Yes, his mask was like a dragon's face and his hollow hole was just below his right shoulder blade. It was also smaller in size than the other two's.

"Sorry. But I cannot." With that Aizen unsheathed his zanpakutou."It seems I will have to force you to serve me. Shatter: Kyouka Suige-" but was cut off in the midst of releasing because of a hand clasped tightly on his throat. A hand that belonged to one of the hollows which were in front of him a secong ago.'H-how did he move so fast? That wasn't even a speed technique.'

Tousen unsheathed his zanpakutou,"Leave Aizen-sama now, filthy hollow."

The silver haired hollow who was choking Aizen looked at Tousen,"Filthy, you say? If we are filthy then why did you come to us? Asking for OUR help."

"Because you mindless and uncivilized beasts are beneath us shinigami. Your soul existence is based on being beneath our feet. Now leave Aizen-sama or I'll-"

"Our you'll what?" the brown haired hollow asked."You think you can take us all. Six Vasto Lorde."

Tousen gulped. In his haste to free Aizen, he had forgetten that beings in front of him were not just any ordinary hollows. They were Vasto Lorde. Even one of them was enough to kill him. But he would gladly sacrifice his life to save Aizen-sama."If I have to save Aizen-sama, then I would take on all of you." he said with conviction and raised his hand with his palm pointing towards the five free hollows.

"Hado#88. Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raihou." and a huge beam of lightning and reiatsu was shot towards them. It's force was immense as it pushed Tousen back a few feet. The five Vasto Lorde stood still, not even panicked. Just as the Hadou was about to hit them, the red haired hollow raised his hand and pointed towards the incoming beam.

"Cero." A purple ball of concentrated reiryoku materialized at his hand and shot towards the incoming attack. But what happened after shocked the two shinigami. Both the attacks collided, but the huge blast that would have occurred didn't happen. Instead, when they collided, the hadou seemed to be drilling inside the cero but that wasn't happening. The cero was getting bigger in size as if it was absorbing the hadou, which was vanishing into the cero.

Aizen, who was still in the chokehold of the silver haired hollow, couldn't believe what he was witnessing.'How? How is this happening? It is something that shouldn't have happened. Couldn't have happened. I need to do something. Fast.'

Meanwhile, Tousen, who was panting heavily after using such a high level kidou and spending more that half of his reiryoku, was shocked that his attack was for naught. But his shock changed to fear when he saw the cero, bigger and more powerful than before, heading straight towards him. He stood up hurriedly and shunpo'd right out of the cave and far away. Just as the cero neared him, he started to shunpo back inside the cave but was a second late as the cero crashed and blasted.

Everyone inside the cave watched as the area outside was engulfed in a blast of titanic proportions and a huge pillar of purple light arose to the sky.

"So, he's alive." The brown haired hollow said and a second later Tousen arrived. His shinigami robes were burnt and in tatters. He had burn marks over his body. Especially his back. It was a feat that the man was still standing.

Toused took hold of his zanpakutou which had fallen on the groung when he had casted the hadou. He started walking toward the hollows."Y-you m-monsters." He wheezed out and fell face-first on the ground. Casting such a high powered Kido and his wounds had shown their effect on him.

Aizen was distressed.'I have to do something. Kaname is injured and cannot fight anymore. He is barely alive. I have to free myself soon or I'll end up like him or worse.'

The red haired Vasto Lorde stepped forward and was now a mere foot away from Tousen's unconcious body."Now, let's end his pathetic little life." with that he raised his foot over Tousen' head, intending to crush it. But couldn't do so as something collide with him and took him down, away from Tousen.

Everyone's eyes darted towards the person and their eyes widened. Especially Aizen's.

"What are you doing?" the red haired hollow shouted. The person who had attacked him was none other than one of them. He was comparatively shorter than the others and much of him could not be seen due to a tattered khaki cloak which was covering his body. He rose and looked at the red haired hollow.

"I won't let you kill either of them." the hooded figure spoke. The odd thing about it, Aizen noted, was that his voice was that of a kid. A teenager if he assumed correctly.

'A kid and a Vasto Lorde at that. But why is he helping us.' Aizen mused.

Then the brown haired hollow walked to the cloaked figure and the redhead. "Why are you helping them? Can't you see they are shinigami? Our enemies!"

The teen Vasto Lorde looked back at him,"They are not our enemies. You all are truly becoming monsters as the shinigami say we hollows are. If they were our enemies, then they would have attacked us as soon as they saw us, instead of kindly asking for our service."

Aizen was astonished. He had never seen such a hollow. A hollow who had fully retained his humanity and sense. He didn't act like a hollow and didn't consider them as his enemies as opposed to his groupies and every other hollow they had encountered.

The red haired hollow flared his reiatsu and the cloaked hollow fell to his knees. Even Aizen had to flare his own reiatsu to stop himself from being suffocated. The others looked totally unaffacted by the both the reiatsu.

The red haired Vasto lorde snarled to the hooded hollow,"You think that they are not our enemies you fool. You raise your voice against me and disobey me. Remember, you are only here because of me." with that he kicked the teen hard in the stomach, sending him tumbling near Aizen and the silver haired hollow holding him.

The teen coughed up some blood and shakily stood up,"You're right. I'm here because of you. In this HELL becuase of YOU. Now, NO MORE." and he sucker punched the silver haired Vasto Lorde which made him lose his grip on Aizen, freeing him.

Aizen stood up. Rubbing his neck which was hurting quite a bit.'Why did he free me? Why help me? A shinigami.'

The hooded Vasto Lorde was about to do something else but was quickly intercepted by the two remaining hollows. Both holding him and immobilizing him. The red head and the brown haired Vasto Lorde were just looking at the scene. None moving to intercept Aizen who was freed was nearing his fallen zanpakutou. The teen hollow broke out from the hold of his captives by brute force.

"At last." Aizen spoke after holding his zanpakuto and standing up.

"Not so fast." The silver haired hollow said as he suddenly appeared in front of Aizen and kneed him. Hard. Aizen doubled over in pain, zanpakutou again fallen on the ground. The silver haired Vasto Lorde stood over Aizen's fallen form.

"You thought you could get away from me, fucker. Guess what? Hard luck asshole." With that he started charging up a cero. A silvery-grey cero materialized at his mouth, pointing straight at Aizen who was panicked as hell and tried to move but couldn't as he was restrained by the paws of his would be executioner which were digging deep in Aizen's biceps.

'Is this how it ends? WilI I not be able to fulfil my wish? Become what I was destined to be?' Aizen thought bitterly.'I should've brought Gin with me. But, even he wouldn't have been able to fight these monsters.'

"Sayonara, shinigami shit!"

"Sayonara yourself." Suddenly, the hooded figure collided with the silver haired hollow. Again. Sending the hollow flying outside the cave. Must've hurt.

"You are too damn stubborn." The brown haired hollow said and started slowly walking towards the two of them.

"Here, do something fast." The hooded figure said after handing Aizen his zanpakutou. Aizen was confused, but he had to react quickly or he would definitely die. He took hold of his zanpakutou.

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." And Aizen was quick to react. With that the five opposing Vasto Lorde witnessed Aizen's Shikai. They waited to see what will happen. But, nothing happened.

"That's it? I thought that something flashy would happen like huge flames or blasts. Well, I guess you aren't even a real shinigami. Just a cosplayer." The silver haired hollow said cockily.

After a long time, Aizen smiled,"Is that so?" He said simply and then vanished. Suddenly, a deep gash appeared on the silver haired Vast Lorde's body. His body, from left shoulder to pelvis, had been cut.

"AAHHH! FUCK. You damn bastard. How did you slip underneath me without being noticed? You will pay!" The hollow howled in pain. Then Aizen appeared back, besides the hooded hollow.

"That would be because of my shikai. My Kyouka Suigetsu has the ability of complete hypnosis. Fighting against me is now completely useless, so give up."

The red haired hollow raised his hand,"We'll see who gives up." With that he charged a medium sized cero. The purple ball of immense reiryoku floated, awaiting to be fired. But got discharged when it's creator fell down on his knees due to pain. A deep wound inflicted upon him as his whole arm was suddenly cut off from his body.

"I told you to give up." Aizen said as he walked up to the downed hollow.

The brown haired hollow spoke,"O. K. We accept your proposal. Aizen-sama." He spoke begrudgingly.

"Good." Aizen smiled."Now please introduce yourself everyone."

The red haired hollow got up and held his bleeding arm. In a split second, a new arm grew out from the wound. Similarly, the silver haired hollow's wound repaired itself and he got up to join his comrades.

The red haired Vast Lored stepped forward,"Uzumaki Nagato."

"Hidan." The silver haired hollow said.

The brown haired hollow spoke,"Senju Hasirama."

Then, one of the two hollows holding the hooded teen earlier, came forward and Aizen analyzed his appearance. He was tall and had spikey, shaggy black hair. He had black shark-like eyes and his hollow mask resembled a shark. It was light grey instead of pure white like normal hollow masks. His whole body seemed to be coated with the same material a hollow's masks is made up of. It was deep blue in colour in the chest and abdomen area whereas light blue in the rest of the body. His hollow hole was in his left pectoral and covered most of the area.

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

Now, the last of the five stepped forward. He was tall with spiky and shaggy white hair. His hollow mask was plain but had a grey in colour instead of white. His body was covered in grey fur."Senju Tobirama."

Aizen smiled,"Brothers, I see. Now would you be kind enough to introduce yourself?" He said turning towards the hooded figure standing beside him.

"Hai Aizen-sama." With that he took off his cloak.

He had orange fur covering his whole body. His hollow hole was located at the centre of his chest. He had black and sharp nails on his feet and hands, just like an animal. His mask was plain porcelain white and had crimson markings etched over it which made it resemble a fox. He had a mop of spikey blond hair on his head. His mask had a crude imitation of a smile on his mask in crimson. His eyes were crimson with slitted pupil and it disturbed Aizen. Those eyes didn't belong to a child. They held so much hatred, so much pain. Those ey-

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." The blond Vasto Lorde declared enthusiastically cutting off Aizen from his thoughts.

"You sure are enthusiastic." Aizen said with a smile.‛I see. So he is their son and their brother' "You and Nagato are brothers?"

"Cousins."Nagato answered his question.

Aizen nodded,"O. K. Now let's go to all of your's new home. Las Noches. Also, pick up Kaname here." He said motioning over to his half dead subordinate.

"Hai." They all chorused and got ready to leave. Kisame picked up Kaname and hoisted him over his shoulder and also picked up his zanpakutou and sheathed it back.

As they were moving out of the cave with Aizen in lead, Nagato looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back for just a second and both nodded slightly. This went unnoticed by Aizen who was busy in his own thoughts

'Finally! I have the power to destroy soul society. But, I won't stop at this. I want more power. Also, I have to complete IT.' Aizen though with determination and a hunger in his eyes.'Oh. Also, that old fool Baraggan is going to get it.'

'What a fool this Aizen is! Everything is going as planned. Soon. Soon I'll have my revenge. Even if I have to destroy everything. Just you wait. Shinigami!'

In his hunger for power, Aizen has done something that will shake the foundations of the spirit world and it wouldn't be pleasant. Dattebayo!

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X.

Please read and review. Your reviews mean a lot. Also the next chapter will be there soon!


	2. The problem, The solution and more

Hello everyone! Yami Naruto 1000 is back! And with a new chapter of Uragiri.

Please read and review.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow! Your fortress is a piece of art." Naruto commented, standing at the entrance of Las Noches with his group.

Aizen turned towards him and smiled,"Thank you Naruto. I'm glad that you like it. As it will be all of your home from now." He was amazed throughout the journey. If it could even be called a journey. When they got ready to move to Las Noches from the cave, Naruto had suggested him to use shunpo at its full power. Aizen was amused at the notion, thinking that they would not be able to keep up with him as he was a shunpo expert and decided to entertain the blond's wish. But, boy he was wrong. It was him who could barely keep up with them! He was getting tired by each minute during that marathon-like journey. Thankfully for him, the travelling remained for a short time as they had arrived to Las Noches faster than he had expected. Frankly, he would have fainted if he had used shunpō anymore. Now also he was slightly panting but was hiding it pretty well. He wouldn't have been so exhausted if he was at full power. But the distance was so fucking huge! He still couldn't believe what he saw. While he was using shunpo to move faster, the six Vast Lorde were running. Yes, running! And even then they were faster than him. Though, the way they were running was... unorthodox. Their whole upper portion of body was bent forward and their arms were outstretched.

"It is fuckin' big" Hidan said after whistling lightly and cutting Aizen off his thoughts.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure you all are pretty tired." Aizen said.

"Nope." "Not even the slightest." "That wasn't even a warm-up." Along these lines were the reply.

If earlier Aizen was surprised, this time he was trying hard to stop his jaw from dropping.' What is with them?! They ran a long distance and so fast. Even then they aren't tired at all! They are different from any hollow I've ever seen .'

"Let's go, what are you waiting for Aizen-sama? I'm tired of carrying this bean b- I mean Tousen-san." Kisame said angrily. The man was angry like a shark who lost it's prey. HE was the one carrying Aizen's lackey. No one else but him! He had thought of dropping Tousen in the desert earlier and making it look like an accident by the time they reached Las Noches but had dropped the idea after thinking that it might ruin their plan.

"Huh?" Aizen said after being cut of from his thoughts. Again. Seriously? What's with these guys and thought cutting? Can't a man even think peacefully? Bloody privacy invaders! "Oh yes, let's go." He said, getting back to the topic. 'A man can only have some privacy in his mind and his toilet.' Aizen thought sagely. With that he went inside, others following him.

"What the fuck?!"Hidan commented as he saw the daylight and the sky inside Las Noches.

"It's been so long since I saw daylight." Nagato said nostalgically. 'Albeit it is fake.'

" Since we all saw." Hashirama included. Everywhere his eyes went, he saw the human world's sky. 'This place is huge'

'Nice parlour trick.' Kisame thought.

"Innovative thinking, Aizen-sama" Tobirama said.

'I hate it. I hate everything related to humans.' Naruto thought with fury in his eyes. "It's marvelous Aizen-sama."

"I'm glad that you all like the fruits of my hard work." Aizen said smiling.

'More like the hard work of the hollows under your command.' Naruto thought.

"Let me show you all your quarter." Aizen said and started moving with others in tow.

"Quarter? Will we all be living in one quarter?" Nagato asked.

"Oh, yes. Since there is shortage of espada quarter and the normal quarters are for numerós, you all will be staying in the only spare espada quarter. That is only temporary, of course. I'll avail separate bigger places for you all as soon as I can."

Hashirama interjected,"That would be unnecessary. We all like to stick together with each other." The other ex-shinobi nodded at this.

'So we can watch each other's back.' Naruto thought.

"As you all may prefer. Oh! We are here." Aizen said, notifying them of their arrival at the quarters. The quarter was nothing too special or too big. Aizen led them inside and showed them the place.

'At last. My work here is done and I can now go and rest peacefully. Also, take Kaname to Szayel for medical attention.' Aizen thought. "Kisame, you can hand me Kaname. I will take him for medical check-up from here." He said without looking at them. When he turned towards the group, he saw something that horrified him.

Kaname was spawled on the floor. O.k. this was no big deal. But, with a big Vast Lorde who could obliterate a huge boulder with a simple kick stomping their foot on him could be a big deal. Kisame was the culprit as he was rather mercilessly stomping on Kaname. But it seemed that he didn't knew about it as he was busy in his verbal fight with Hidan.

"The lower portion is mine, go take the upper one." Kisame barked at Hidan.

"I was here first, tuna!"

"Tuna! TUNA?! I'll show you tuna, you asshole. Ce-"

"STOP! STOP AT ONCE!" Aizen had finally lost his cool. The whole pressure from the previous few hours had taken it's toll on him. He, himself, was suprised with his outburst. He had never lost his cool before. Not even in the toughest of situations. But these hollows, no, hellspawns had gotten on his nerve so easily. He had thought of using his reiatsu but figured out that it would have little effect on them. "And stop pulverizing Kaname."

Kisame looked down and saw the broken form of Tōsen. He looked as if he had been mauled by bear. A shark Vast Lorde in this case. "Oops! How did that happen?" He smiled sheepishly. Not that his smile could be seen due to his mask. Even if it could have been seen, it would have looked scary rather than sheepish, on his face. He picked Tōsen up and handed him to Aizen, who slung Tōsen over his shoulder. Something which Aizen wouldn't have done normally.

"O.k. Everyone is settled." Aizen said as he looked at them. Hashirama and Nagato were sharing one bunker bed and the other was being shared by Kisame and Hidan. Naruto and Tobirama had arranged futons for themselves. "I'll be taking my leave." With that the fifth division's fukutaichou left, Tousen on his shoulder.

For a few minutes, the six hollow just sat there and kept doing small talks having no importance or significance at all. Then-

"He's gone."

- Naruto spoke in a serious voice.

Nagato sighed, "I thought he wouldn't leave."

"He had to. His subordinate needed medical attention and Kisame increased it's need." Tobirama said.

"Naruto, when did he used his shikai?" Hasirama asked.

"When did he stop using his shikai? Remember what our informant told us? Aizen's shikai is a one time activation thing. He only has to use his shikai once to control someone's senses as long as he wishes to." Naruto reminded the others.

"That's great!" Hidan said in a sarcasm laced tone."We are his puppet whom he may control as he wishes."

"Can't you have some patience Hidan? Everything is going according to the plan and now you are acting like this." Naruto said with anger but his reiatsu didn't rise the slightest.

"Um. Sorry, Naruto -sama." Hidan said meekly.

"It O.k. But this should not happen again." Naruto said coldly. "Also, remember this I am not your leader here. Hashi is."

"Aizen is very cunning and deceptive. He thinks through every action at least thrice. That's why we have to be very cautious about everything. I didn't see his shikai back there in the cave so I can see through his tricks." Naruto said. "But, the same time my disadvantage is that I can see through his tricks. I have to rely on you all to know where he is showing himself in his hypnosis. Today, I had to follow your movements to act to be under his shikai's effect. It was a miracle that he hadn't noticed it."

"What are you implying?" Kisame asked.

Naruto grinned under his mask,"I am implying that we have to find a method to somehow counter this disadvantage. I know that sometime Aizen will call me to meet him alone. He will give some bogus reason about it. But his real motive will be to check if I am under the control of his Kyōka Suigetsu or not."

Hashirama spoke,"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it will happen if he thinks even a little bit alike me. Which I know he does. He is calculative, cool minded. Well, he was cool until Kisame decided to fry his brains. Let me ask you sometbing, where was he during our travel?"

"He wasn't in front of us, was he? That was one of his illusions, wasn't it?" Kisame asked in his rare but effective times of intelligence. Contrary to popular belief, Kisame wasn't a person of no brains and only brawns. He was very intelligent for his own good but preferred to go more with brawns.

"Yes and yes. Throughout the journey, he was at the back. Firstly, because he couldn't keep up with us and secondly, because he didn't trust us and didn't prefer to get a sneak attack on himself. Also, inside Las Noches, he was at the back besides Tobirama and what you all saw was his another trick when he was taking us here."

Tobirama grunted,"As if we would attack him. What would have been the purpose of the plan if we had to attack and kill him already."

Naruto nodded,"The guy is a master planner. You would have to give him the credit on that. But, the one thing about these master planner is that they overlook the smallest of details in their plan, which other can exploit as much as they want if they find it."

"Aizen, like every being, has a weakness. Fear. Fear of death. Death at the hand of someone who's power overshadows him in every way. For our plan to have succeeded at the cave, we needed for Aizen to feel fear. For that to happen, he needed to have the feeling of complete hopelessness. He had to feel and realize that all is methods or powers were useless against you all. I wanted to see it on his face. The expression when all hope is lost. When one knows what true fear is. Then, I saw it and that was the moment for me to act. To save him from his impending death and making him use his shikai. In his haste and panic, he was less cautious and didn't check upon me at that time to ensure if I saw his shikai or not. But, soon he will and that will be a big problem. This could ruin our plan."

"Don't worry Naruto. We will find a way to solve this little problem." Nagato reassured him.

"Yeah, we will. This isn't even a problem, compared to all the shit we've been through." Hidan said to lift up the mood.

"That's the spirit, guys! We just gotta have faith in ourselves. Especially, in you, Naruto." Hashirama declared. Reminding Naruto of himself when he was alive... and a kind- hearted fool.

'Now no more. I've changed and not in a good way. Soon, the shinigami will witness the power of the demon they've created.' Naruto resolved with an intense fire in his eyes. A fire that would consumed and destroy everything. "We have to think something about it. Quick."

"Thought about it!" Tobirama suddenly shouted.

"Wha-? Don't do it again! You fucking scared us to death!" Kisame warned Tobirama.

Tobi looked at the others and saw them slowly inching away from him,"Hey! What the hell are you all doing?"

Nagato looked qiuzically at him,"What the hell are you doing!? We are talking normally with each other and you scream all of a sudden. If you want to give us a heart attack then you are doing an excellent job at it."

Now it was Tobirama who looked at him quizically,"What the hell are you bullshitting about? You are talking as if we have a heart. Remember or not? We are hollows and hollows dont have a heart!"

"The hell we don't have! FYI, we aren't any hollow. We are Vasto Lorde level hollows. We also have a heart. This is fanfiction for a reason, bro." Hashirama corrected his brother.

Everybody looked at him as if had grown a second d**k. He looked back at them as if they were lunatics escaped from a madhouse.

"What in the name of the Sage of the Six paths was that?" Hidan spoke, breaking the aukward silence.

"The hell I know! And it is not our world anymore so it should be 'what in the Spirit King's'."

Nagato looked at Hashirama,"Dude, you seriously have issues. If you ever and I mean EVER want to talk about anything, then, please DON'T ever come to me."

"Got it."

"Can we focus on the main topic now?" Naruto asked, drawing everyone's attention towards him and receiving their nods. "Good. Now, Tobi, what have you thought?"

"I was thinking about the hot babes that would be here, in Las Noches."

"You pervert! I was asking about the plan you just shouted about!"

"Oh, sorry. Well, I would create a communicator." Tobirama declared.

Kisame looked at him,"As much as I acknowledge the fact that you are a good scientist. I must say that this plan is Bullshatank. How would you make a communicator if you don't have the supplies and when we all are being monitored by Aizen."

Tobirama smirked,"On our way here, didn't you all see a dome shaped structure with green on top?" He asked, receiving nods from everyone.

"Yeah! The one that looked like a hobo's place."

"Yes, Hidan. That was actually a lab. Believe me, I could smell the intoxicating odour of chemicals coming from there."

"Oh, you better believe 's never wrong about this scientific shit. It's like he has a sixth since when it comes to these things." Hashirama praised his brother. "Though, he was wrong one time when we were still alive. He said he found a secret lab in the village but it turned out to be a new women's bath. It had a bad, very bad effect on him."

At that, Tobirama shuddered. He was still haunted by that incident. He had been so close of being... separated from his manhood at that time.

Hashirama continued,"Though, I wonder if it was a mistake or he did it on purpose just to take a peek on the women inside. It baffled me sometimes that how can someone so reserved and cool can be a huge pervert." He said, not noticing that his brother was trying hard to not to lose his cool but was shaking slightly.

Hashirama added,"It wasn't like he didn't get any attention from women. In fact, he was swarmed my them as they thought him to be "mysterious" because he was oh so cool and silent. Mysterious my ass! He's a huge pervert."

By this time, Tobirama was mentally crying,'Why me?'

"Whoa! Who could have thought that Tobirama was a pervert." Nagato said.

Hidan leaned in,"Well, how could we know about it. It isn't like Hueco Mundo many female Vasto Lorde or any for the matter!"

"Will you all stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Tobirama screamed.

"Why are you always screaming?!" Kisame questioned him as he bonked him on the head.

"Sorry!"

"Aizen has a lot of arrancars under his command and some of them are females too." Naruto spoke.

Tobirama's eyes watered,'Finally! Some female companionship I've long for!'

"Aizen will turn us into arrancars soon and after that we would leave for a loooooong time to train, away from Aizen and his prying eyes."

Tobirama's eyes were still watery, but from hopelessness this time,'Why me?!' He vailed mentally. But then he realized something and his eyes widened. "Naruto, you're saying that Aizen will send us to that lab for Arrancarizing us and then I can make the communicator. No need for me to sneak up there!"

Naruto looked at him,"No,I was saying that you won't get any girls here. But, great that you have discovered the way to create the communicator. Now, IT is with you?"

As soon as he asked that question, everybody sat straight and the humorous atmosphere that was till now, had vanished completely. It was time for serious business.

Tobirama nodded,"Yes, it is with me. But it is very powerful to be contained for long. Your plan was good i didn't had to do anything except to hold you. If I had to attack Aizen and Tousen, they would have definitely noticed it."

"Good. It's very important for our plans. Now, let's get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Hai." The others chorused as they started to go back on their respective beds.

"And Tobi."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You're a hopeless pervert."

"Why me!" Tobirama whined as others laughed at him.

Tomorrow would be a really big day for them. Well, not really BIG but you all get what I'm saying.

"Hey! Shut up author.I'm trying to sleep here!" Hashirama said.

"Who the hell are you talking to?! There's only six of us! Something's definitely wrong with you man. Now, sleep!" Kisame barked.

"Okay. But you should definitely control your temper."

"Knock it off!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay! That was the second you all like it.

Please review. I forgot to mention it in the first chapter.

Yami Naruto 1000 out.


	3. Change

Hello everyone! Y. N. 1000 is here again and with a fresh, out-of-the-oven chapter of Uragiri! Enjoy. Also, might I add that there will be no humour(as if there was any) from the next chapter onwards.

XxXxX Uragiri XxXxX

"Aizen-sama has requested for your presence." A monotonous voice said.

The six Vasto Lorde, who had woken up recently, turned towards the entrance and saw an arrancar. Not just any arrancar. He was dressed in white robes and had the remains of his hollow mask in the form of half a helmet. He had shaggy, black hair and green eyes and two green, tear marks of his cheeks. Might I add, he was pale. Very, very pale.

The ex-shinobi's eyes narrowed. His reiatsu was one of the strongest they had sensed since they had arrived at Las Noches.

'Must be one of Aizen's elites.' Nagato thought.

Ulquiorra looked at them. They all were Vasto Lorde level hollows, Aizen had told him and the other Espada. But something was bugging Ulquiorra since he had entered this section of Las Noches. 'Why can't I feel their reiatsu?'

"A FUCKIN' GHOST!" Tobirama screamed in a high pitched voice, but was soon silenced by a punch in the chest, courtesy of Kisame. The five ex-shinobi looked like they would murder him if he did that again.

Ulquiorra, however, looked unaffected by all this. Even if he was effected, which he definitely was judging by the blood dripping from his ears and twitching of his eyes, he didn't lose his composure. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer. The cuatro Espada. Now, follow me. Aizen-sama has requested for your presence in the throne room."

"Jeez, what's with the demanding attitude!" Hidan said.

Naruto walked at the door, where Ulquiorra was standing,"Sure! Let us get ready." With that, he slammed the door in Ulquiorra's face.

'I hate him.' Was Ulquiorra's first opinion about the short blond as he turned and waited outside.

Inside, Naruto and the others were quiet. Then, Naruto spoke.

"Everyone, let out only a fraction of your reiatsu. We were careless and kept on shielding it completely. Now on, be sure to release your reiatsu. Only a little."

Everyone did as instructed.

"Good, Tobi. You distracted him at the right time. Had you been even a little late, he would have definitely registered the "disappearance" of our reiatsu. Something tells me that he is a lot sharper than he let's on and he'll be big thorn on our side if we don't do something about him soon."

Hidan tilted his head,"You mean like finish him off."

"We'll see." The blond said as he adorned his tattered cloak. "Now, let's greet the shinigami"Everyone nodded and headed toward the door.

Ulquiorra, who was outside the door, just had enough time to dodge as the door behind him suddenly opened and with a huge force. If he hadn't moved out of the way, then he would have been sent reeling forward. The door seemed absolutely fine. It was tough, I would give it that.

"We are ready!" Naruto announced loudly.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow,"Already?"

"Well, yeah! It isn't like we had any clothes to wear or something." Tobirama said in a high pitched voice that irritated the melancholic Espada to no end. "You must be the dumbest arrancar here."

Ulquiorra didn't respond again and turned,"Follow me." With that he started walking.

The others nodded to themselves and joined him.

XxXxX Uragiri XxXxX

"It's good that you all came at such a sudden notice." Aizen said as a smile graced his lips.

The six Vasto Lorde remained silent. They took in their surroundings and found the room almost empty. The only one's in the room except them were Aizen, Ulquiorra and a pink haired arrancar who didn't have any large amount of reiatsu. Ulquiorra went and stood in front of Aizen, who was sitting on his throne, eblow cocked up to support his chin which was resting on his closed fist.

"I have done as you had ordered me to." The Espada finished with a bow and received a nod of acknowledgement from the latter. With that, he walked away and stood besides the effeminate arrancar , at the side.

"Now." Aizen said as he redirected his attention to the six hollows in front of him. "You all have been called here so urgently because of a very important topic. Szayel." He finished as the unnamed arrancar stepped forward.

"This is Szayelaporro Granz, my Octava Espada and the head of scientific research division." Aizen said as the hollows looked at the arrancar. Then he smiled wider, "He'll turn you all into arrancars."

'You're speeding things up, Aizen. But, definitely for the better.' Naruto thought as his eyes, concealed by his hood, glowed an ominous shade of crimson.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." They said in a unison.

Aizen smiled again,"Excellent." He would finally have a gargatuan amount of power at his command. Now, he would be unstoppable. 'No, not so soon. I have to complete IT first.'

"So, now that everything is set. Szayel, take them to your lab and do the good work, would you." Aizen ordered in his always condensed voice.

Szayel bowed, "Hai, Aizen-sama." With that, he walked towards the six ex- shinobi. "Follow me, please." And walked out of the throne room, with the group following him.

As most occupants of the room moved out, Aizen, dismissed Ulquiorra too. Now, alone in his room, he wandered to his thoughts. Thinking about the meeting he just had minutes ago. Something was nagging him. Everything had just went fine and but that was what was wrong here. He didn't want something to go fine, he wanted for it to go perfect. Just as he had planned. But it didn't. So, what was wrong?

'Yes! The whole meeting seemed kind of... off.' Aizen realized. 'It didn't go how I'd expected for it to go. Even when I told them about their arrancarization, the didn't give an expected reaction like I had always received from other hollows. They seemed like they already knew about it. Something' wrong.'

Yes, true to Aizen's word, something was definitely wrong. He didn't get the desired reaction. Though, this seemed to be of little importance, but, to Aizen it was not. Usually, when he told the new hollows he recruited, about arrancar or arrancarization, their first reaction would be of confusion or surprise. Confusion if they have never heard about it and surprise if they thought that it was only a myth. But, these six hollows didn't give any of the two reactions. On second thought, they didn't give ANY reaction at all. They only replied by a simple 'Hai'. It was as if they already expected it or were already familiar with the concept of arrancars.

"No matter what the case is, I will find what is wrong." Aizen said to himself and left the throne room. He had to more important matters to attend to.

XxXxX Uragiri XxXxX

"I'm telling you for the fourth time, I DON'T like snakes and no, my mother didn't had pink hair." Szayel practically screamed at the Kisame and Naruto.

The pink haired scientist was on the verge of tearing out the hair on his head due to the mental strain he was getting right now, all because of those two. Since the time of they left the throne room, Naruto and Kisame had been questioning Szayel about his "origins". Well, they didn't exactly question but pointed out things like his parents must've been certain specific people. From specific I mean, a certain snake sannin and certain pink haired bitch. Go figure.

Naruto argued,"I'm sayin' that he can't be "their" son. He was sealed by Itachi, remember?" The others stayed quiet at this because of different reasons. Hidan because he didn't want to think about that creepy man. If you could call him a man even. The Senju brothers as they didn't know jack-shit about the two.

"So what! The father could even be his equally creepy sidekick. What was his name? Kibito or Kabuto something'." Well, everyone was quiet except for Kisame, who was having a debate with Naruto. The topic being "Who's the daddy?"

"Will you both stop for fuck' sake!?" Apparently, Szayel had enough. Any more and he would've used his resurrección. Not on them, but on himself. He was intelligent enough to know that he was no match for two Vasto Lorde, much less one.

"Okay man, no need to get violent."

"Thank lord." Szayel said. "Oh! We've reached my lab. Let's go in!" He said as he went inside and the others followed him.

"Nice lab Szayel." Tobirama complimented as he admired the lab. Damn! It was great.

Szayel looked backed,"Thanks!" He looked at the others. "Hey! You all haven't introduced yourselves."

"Oh! Let's do it right now. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Okay."

"Tobirama Senju."

"Hashirama Senju."

"Got it." Szayel replied

"Nagato Uzumaki."

"Wow! Looks like a brother-fest!" Szayel exclaimed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Hidan."

"No last name?" Szayel asked.

"Fuck You." Was the simple reply he got.

Szayel rubbed his hand together,"Now, let start with the procedure." He said with a creepy grin, freaking the other out, if only a little bit.

Naruto composed himself,"Are we alone here?"

Szayel nodded,"Yes. My fracción are in their quarters. Aizen-sama told me to conduct your arrancarization by myself."

"Fracción?" Hidan asked.

"Yes. Underling, servant. Every Espada can choose as many Fracción as they want."

"Now." Naruto said, turning the attention to himself. "Szayel, I wanna ask something from you."

The person mentioned, raised any eyebrow,"What?"

"Why do you follow Aizen?"

"Huh?" Szayel was taken by surprise by the totally unexpected question. He had half expected something like what his mother or father looked like.

"Why do you follow Aizen?" Naruto repeated in a deeper, much calmer voice.

"I-I follow Aizen because I hope he'll wipe out all non hollows." Szayel blurted out. "He'll kill all humans and shinigami. Moreover, he's a being born without fear."

Nagato and Hidan laughed.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Nagato said. "Aizen has fear like every living creature. Though, not as much as others. We all saw fear in his eyes as he was going to die at my hand. The fear of impending death."

The pink haired scientist was flabbergasted. These six guys were going to kill Aizen! "How?" Was all he could utter.

Naruto didnt answer but asked another question. He didn't want to give away any secrets,"Do you know what his main goal is?"

Szayel didn't know where Naruto was getting at,"Yes. He want to become the King of the Spirit realm by killing the Spirit King."

"Correct. But, who or what will he rule upon, after he becomes the new king and kills all non hollows?"

Szayel was speechless. He hadn't thought about this at all,"What are you implying?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm simply saying that he won't kill all "non hollows" as you say." Naruto said.

"You're lying! He promised me that he'd do so!"

Naruto looked straight at him,"Oh yeah? You believed him so easily. The guy's a manipulator. You should know that 'cause you've been serving him for a long time. Also, IF he wipes out all shinigami and other spiritual beings, then who would he rule upon? Hollows? Hollows, who are the comparable to scum in his eyes!"

The pink haired arrancar was thinking about it with widened eyes and a shocked expression. He hadn't even thought about it since his recruitment in Aizen's army. He had blindly trusted Aizen as was a puppet in that shinigami's hands. "But, what do YOU want from me, Naruto? Why are you coming up with all this? What's you real motive?"

Naruto grinned under his mask,"I like it! Straight to the point." He commented. "Your support and loyalty. That's what I want. Not as a servant but as a comrade."

"Why?" Szayel asked. "Why do you want my help? I'm not on the power level of you guys. Fuck it, I'm not even one of the most powerful Arrancars here!"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You've got brains." Naruto said. "One doesn't need to be stronger than his enemy to defeat the latter, but more intelligent."

Nagato stifled a laugh. Hearing that from Naruto would have been funny to anyone who had known Naruto in life. But, Nagato composed himself. Since death, everyone had changed. But, the person who had changed the most was Naruto. Gone was the nice, kind hearted knucklehead. Now he had become the complete opposite of it. A manipulative and evil person. But, Nagato knew it wasn't Naruto's fault. It was those damn Shinobi's fault.

"So, will you accept my proposal?" Naruto asked Szayel. "It would benefit you greatly. I will eventually destroyed the Shinigamis, Aizen included. No one will stand in my way. No one. Also, know this Szayel, that you are one of the few who would get my offer. Moreover, you would be provided with Shinigamis for your research."

Szayel's eyes widened again. He had already decided to accept the offer but as soon as Naruto said that he would be provided with Shinigamis, he knew that he had to accept it.

"I accept. Naruto." Szayel said with a grin that threatened to tear his face.

Naruto grinned underneath his mask. This was easy. "Good."

Szayel nodded and turned towards the more pressing matter,"Let's start with your Arrancarization."

"Yes." Naruto agreed. "Tobirama." He said as he addressed the ex-hokage with his full name. Something which he only did when he was serious.

Tobirama stepped forward and held his right arm with his other hand. Szayel was confused at first at this but it changed to shock when Tobirama suddenly ripped off his right arm completely. "What the hell ?!"

"Watch closely, Szayel." Naruto instructed. Szayel did so and was surprised to see that no blood was coming out of the appendage or the shoulder. There was a strange coating of reiatsu present over the lacerated areas.

"Now, let's do it." Naruto said as the other five Vasto Lorde extended their hands towards Tobirama's appendage and channeled their individual reiatsu in it. Szayel was astounded to see that the arm had disintegrated completely and in Tobirama's hand, materialised a small pebble-like, crimson orb. It sent off some kind of energy which gave the feeling of reiatsu but wasn't it. Szayel had never seen anything remotely similar to it and was completely perplexed by it.

Naruto took the orb from Tobirama and held it in his open palm.

"Behold, Szayel. This is the key to hollow evolution. This is Retendor Del Hueco."

Szayel was confused. Key to hollow evolution? "What are you saying, Naruto? What is this thing ?"

"Simple. It destroys the boundary between hollows and humans. To be simple, it unlocks the true potential of a hollow."

"How the hell is that even possible?!" A wide eyed Szayel exclaimed. "What you are saying is virtually impossible!"

Naruto shook his head.

"Szayel, what's the opposite being of a Shinigami?"

"Quincy."

"What's opposite of hollow?"

"Human."

"Good. Now tell me what's an arrancar?"

"A hollow who has removed his mask and got his human form and his humanity or some part of it back. But I don't get what you're trying to say."

"What I'm saying is that the arrancars created through the traditional method are not perfect and this thing here." Naruto said as he held out the Retendor Del Hueco in front of Szayel. "Is the solution to this problem."

"What?! How's that even possible!"

"Oh it is. You see, this breakthrough was created by using humans as the constituents. The arrancars normally created, have an unequal percentage of both human and hollow constituent. Roughly eighty percent is hollow part and the left out percent is the human part. That' why Arrancars do resemble human but are far different from them. When I had first known about arrancar concept, I was perplexed as to why do they gain shinigami like powers. The answer was simple. They gain a part of their humanity back and humans become shinigami after death. So in turn, we can say that Arrancars are pseudo shinigami."

The pink haired arrancar couldn't have been more surprised than he was now. He was considering everything Naruto was saying and knew that the blond was somewhat correct.

"Now." Naruto said. "If this "percentange " can be somehow altered, let's say on equilibrium. Then, what we get is-"

"-A perfect being with equal parts of human and hollow side." Szayel said as he came to the realization. If this could be achieved, then the being would be of infinite amount of power.

Naruto nodded,"Yes. But, there a miscalculation on your part. It wouldn't be a perfect being but a perfect arrancar. The arrancar would have unbridled potential like a human has and the power of that arrancar wouldn't stop growing like it stops in a normal arrancar." Naruto stopped for his words to sink in. "Also, with the use of Resurrección, the hollow-like traits of the arrancar won't fully emerge. Though, the power will and in an increased magnitude."

Szayel had listened carefully to all of this and had a doubt about one thing.

"Naruto, won't it mean that the arrancar would gain more shinigami powers like a shikai and a bankai?"

Naruto pondered on it for a while and answered,"No, it won't happen. The arrancar will gain more of his human side but that doesn't means that he would get a bankai or even a shikai because human side of him would be mostly dormant as compared to the hollow side which would be mostly active." He stopped again, as if thinking something. "Though there is a possibility that the arrancar might gain the shikai and bankai. Only time will tell."

The pink haired scientist was practically drooling at the though of it. If these six Vasto Lorde would gain these powers through the Retendor Del Hueco, then they would be unstoppable. "Naruto, I have a question that's bothering me."

"That is?"

"Why haven't you all used this orb already?"

"Simple. We didn't had the technology for channeling it's power equally to the six of us. You are the solution for that problem. The only reason that we are accepting you among us is because of your qualities. The other arrancars won't be so lucky."

Szayel was relieved at this. He wouldn't wanna be on their bad side. "Also, how did you get hold of the humans without alerting the shinigami about your presence?"

Naruto grinned underneath his mask," Like this!"

Szayel's eyes widened. A second ago, there were six individual reiatsu sources on his pesquisa but now they were gone! Not even a trace left as is they weren't there in the first place!

"W-What is this?"

"This is our special technique Esencia Desaparecida. It help us to completely get off the radar so we can do our work without any disturbance."

"We went to the human world and even the soul society and didn't get caught."

Szayel gawked,"You all went to THE soul society!? The place which is full of our enemies! Were you'll high or somethin'?! What if you all had been caught! Sure, you all are "Vasto Lorde" but even you wouldn't have been able to fight off all the shinigami. Also, let's not forget the thirteen captains which also includes the So-taichou!"

"We didn't got caught, did we?" Tobirama cut in sharply. "I've created this technique and it is full proof! Any problem with that?" He asked as he levelled the pink haired arrancar with a stern gaze. "We were caught only once and that too by the then head of the Kuchiki clan but we took him to Hueco Mundo even before he had the time to blink!"

"Calm down, Tobi-kun." Naruto said. "Damn, you are so protective about your work."

Naruto turned towards Szayel,"Now, let's start with the arrancarization."

"Hai." Szayel said as walked away to do his thing and returned afterwards. "Follow me." He said as he led them through the vast lab.

"These are the pods for carrying out the process." Szayel showed them several pods stacked side by side. "Now, I have created a particle distributor for distributing the power of the Retendor Del Hueco but I'm not sure that this experiment would work as the distributor is made on the foundation of reiatsu based particles but I can't feel anything like reiatsu coming from the orb. It feels... different."

Naruto shook his head,"Well, we wouldn't know unless we tried! Now let's do it." He said as he handled the crimson orb to Szayel, who firmly attached it to the distributor which also had six different cords attached to six pods.

"Now, all of you, go and lay inside the containment pods so I can start the procedure."

All the six did as told and the pink haired Espada went to the controlling station in front of the pods.

"I'm starting it." With that, he pressed some buttons and the particle distributor, which was attatched to a docking station, started to spin and became faster with every rotation. Then, the Retendor Del Hueco, which was inside the distributor, began to emit a high magnitude of neon red light.

Szayel went near it to see what was happening and grinned after seeing it. The small pebble sized orb was gradually shrinking in size and six different wisps of crimson were originating from it and were being transferred by the chords to the six pod. With that, Szayel went back to the control station and waited for the procedure to finish while also checking for any disturbances.

"It's over!" Szayel exclaimed after a few moments. "Guys, you can come out!"

No response.

"Um, guys?"

No response. Again

"Guys?!" Szayel exclaimed in a panicked voice. "Shit! I killed them!" He started to move toward the pods but stopped dead in his track when he heard a faint sound. He turned and sharply missed the door of a pod which was rocketed toward him but got lodged inside the opposite wall after missing him.

"Fuck! It was like my whole body was crushed under a fuckin' bijuu."

Szayel turned to the speaker and saw a well built man with sliked back silver hair, coming out of the pod. "Hidan? Is that you?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Yep, definitely him." Szayel said as he saw other pods opening. Out came five other newborn Arrancars. Only one was wearing some form of clothing and that too was a tattered cloak. Szayel knew it was Naruto, judging from the blond mop of hair and cloak. He also identified the others from their hair colour. Naruto appeared to be the shortest. 'Might as well, get them some clothes.' He thought and went away.

"Here are some clothes for you all!" Szayel said as he came with the official coloured clothes of Las Noches. They chose their clothes and dressed in them.

"White?" Kisame asked. "Is this some kind of anti-shinigami thing?"

"Don't blame me. It's Aizen's rule."

"Seriously? That guy definitely has some issues." Hidan said

Then the six of them came forward so they were better viewed by Szayel. The pink haired scientist saw them clearly now and was shocked to see that Naruto, who he guessed was the leader, appeared to be a teen. Though, he didn't comment on it.

Szayel looked at everyone closely. There were no physical changes on them and they appeared to be like normal arrancars but he couldn't tell if something had changed inside. Though, he could tell that their reiatsu was different and it wasn't because of their arrancarization. Their reiatsu didn't feel like hollow reiatsu but at the same time felt like a hollow's. Their reiryoku wasn't dense like a hollow's but was chaotic like a one's.

"Do you all feel any changes?"

"No." They said collectively.

Szayel looked downhearted ,"Seems like the experiment was a failure on most part. Another than change in the reiryoku and reiatsu structure, there isn't any major change."

"Wait!" Nagato called out. "Don't you all think that our hollow holes have decreased in size?"

Szayel's eyes widened,"What are you saying? That's impossible! It should have remained the same size. The size of a hollow hole never changes! If you were a giant sized hollow then also your hollow hole would have remained the same proportion as your body after arrancarization!"

"You don't believe me? See this." Nagato said as he exposed his right shoulder blade, eliciting a gasp from the pink haired arrancar. True to his words, Nagato's hollow hole was smaller than the pink haired scientist had remembered. Then, Szayel checked the others and saw the same result on them.

Naruto grinned,"Though, we are not at the level of perfection, the experiment was successful after all. It's good to be back in this form." His crimson, slitted eyes glowed once again and the red colour on his lower eyelids gave them an even more scarier appearance. The remains of his hollow mask were in the form of three stripes on each cheek and were covering the parts which would have been his whisker marks. The white,boney stripes had a redish-orange hue to them. He wore a simple white jacket over a white shirt and white trousers. The others except for Kisame and Hidan were wearing the normal shihakusho.

"You all should pick up your zanpakutōs from the pods."

"Oh!" With that, they moved towards the pods, took hold of their individual zanpakutō and fastened them to their waists without even so much as looking towards them.

"Naruto, I have a question."

"Shoot it, Szayel."

"How do you all know so much about the boundary between humans and hollows? How do you know about all the things related to Arrancars and why were you all so calm about all this? It seems as if you all have already tried this."

Naruto's eyes widened for a split second but he didn't loose his composure. The same was with the other five.

"That's a secret!" He said with a fox-like expression. Eyes closed tightly and a big fake smile covering his face. "Now, let's go and see Aizen!" He said and effectively diverted Szayel's attention.

"Yes, let's go." Szayel said and moved out, passing by Naruto.

"Come Naruto, no time to dwell on the past." Naruto turned around to see Hashirama who had a sympathizing expression on his face and his hand on his shoulder.

Naruto nodded and the others also moved out. Naruto followed the last but stopped dead in his track when he felt something wet on his cheeks.

'Tears? Looks like the human side of me is taking it's effect. Tears won't do at this point. Revenge would!' With that thought in mind, he started moving.

XxXxX Uragiri XxXxX

Well, that was the third chapter. Soon, mysteries would be unravelled.

Retendor Del Hueco: Saviour of the Hollow.

Esencia Desaparecida: Vanished essence.

Review.

Yami Naruto 1000 over and out.


	4. Bonds

Hey guys, I'm back! Been a while, hasn't it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"So. Let me get this straight." Aizen said as he leaned back in his throne. "You all want to go out of Las Noches and train to control your new powers in this arrancar form?" He said with a raised eyebrow. A fully recovered Tousen stood beside the throne, at his left.

The six ex-shinobi, now arrancars, nodded altogether. They all were standing in front of the vice-captain of the fifth division. All six of them garbed in their new, white robes, symbolizing them as the opposites of the shinigamis. Though, Naruto wore his tattered cloak over his new uniform.

"Hmm." Aizen pondered on it. Earlier, he was quite surprised to see the group in their human forms. He had just returned to the throne room when the group arrived, Szayel accompanying them. The shinigami was ecstatic on seeing the six arrancar, garbed in their new robes and now available to officially be a part of his army. With six Vasto Lorde class arrancars in his army, soul society wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Aizen reverted his attention back to the group,"Your request is agreeable." The six arrancar nodded collectively. "But, you need to decide a time for it. So, tell me how long will you all be gone?"

Naruto's crimson eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "For about hundred years. Give or take a few years." This time, he answered instead of Hashirama. He had already disscused about this plan with the other five and Szayelaporro on their way to the throne room. It was necessary for them to get out of Las Noches so they could carry on their work without Aizen or any other person being a problem for them.

Aizen's eyes darted towards the blond and he took in the blond's appearance in his arrancar form for the first time. _'He looks strikingly like Minato-Taichou. Albeit, a much younger and evil version. How would that man and his wife would react after knowing that their son is a Vasto Lorde class arrancar and also one of the biggest enemies of their beloved soul society. Moreover, how would the prodigies react after knowing that their brother, whom they haven't even met once, is their enemy. But that's for later.'_

"Ahem." Aizen coughed and brought himself to the more pressing matters. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I cannot allow you all to be gone away for this long. It would create a big problem for the army."

'_And also for your plans.'_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. "But Aizen-sama, we would need a lot of time to adapt to our new body and powers. Also, it would be more effective to evaluate us and make us join the Espada after we could learn to fully control our powers."

Aizen pondered on it,"Fair point, but I can allow you all to leave for as much as fifty years. Not more."

Naruto smirked,"Fair enough." '_Fifty years are more than enough to prepare against you and soul society.'_

Aizen' eyes narrowed as he noticed Naruto' smirk and sudden acceptance of the offer, but was quick enough to hide his expression. '_Now something is definitely wrong. First, they react as if they already knew that they would be turned into arrancars when I had earlier summoned them to discuss the topic. Now, Naruto smirks when I reduce the time and doesn't even protest about the cut off. Even the others don't protest. Something's not right! But what?' _Aizen drew his eyes away, which were fixated on the blond, so as not to draw suspision.

"Good." Aizen said with a false smile. "So, when are the six of you leaving?"

"Today." Naruto answered without missing a beat.

Now, gears were turning in Aizen' brain. '_Why are they leaving so early? Surely this isn't about training. Then what?' "_Okay, it is totally fine with me. Now, you all may leave."

The six ex-shinobi nodded and left without saying a word.

Aizen, then turned his attention towards the pink haired Espada,"You may also leave, Szayel. You have done enough work for today." He said with his ever present faux smile.

Szayel nodded,"Hai, Aizen-sama." With that, he also left the chamber. The only occupant left other than Aizen himself was Tousen.

Aizen leaned on the arm of his throne. His chin rested on knuckles of his fist, which was on the arm of the throne. A frown replaced his smile. '_I have to do something about them. I need proof about their dual motives. Now, what should I do? Yes! He's perfect for this.'_ "Kaname, would you be kind enough to bring Ulquiorra." Aizen said as his frown was replaced by a smile.

Tousen nodded,"Hai, Aizen-sama." And shunpo'd away.

"Ulquiorra will be perfect for this particular job." Aizen said as he once again drifted towards his thought. '_Starrk would have been a good choice for this because of his long distance sonido capabilities but he's too lazy and careless for this.'_

"I've brought him here as you asked, Aizen-sama." A voice called out and Aizen turned his head towards the entrance, where he saw Tousen standing with the ever-stoic Ulquiorra.

Aizen smiled and beckoned them to come forward,"Nice of you to come, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra bowed,"Of what service may I be, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled,"Straight to the point eh, Ulquiorra?" He chuckled lightly as the other two occupants remained silent.

"Now." Aizen started in a serious voice. "I am sending you on a long term mission of high priority."

Ulquiorra and Tousen, both, looked at their lord quizzically.

"A long term mission?" Ulquiorra asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aizen nodded. His brown orbs of light looking straight at the cuatro Espada. "Yes. You see, Hashirama and the other five have now turned into arrancars."

Ulquiorra nodded as he took in the new information. He had already been briefed upon about the names and other information of the six now-turned-arrancars by Aizen-sama earlier.

Aizen continued,"They had earlier asked me for going to train outside Las Noches and they will be leaving now anytime."

Ulquiorra nodded again but didn't know where Aizen-sama was going with this.

"Now." Aizen said in a dead serious voice. Something which he didn't use often. "Your mission is to follow them without getting caught and see if they are really training or not. You are to hide at some place where you stay away from them and can easily spy on them. If you see something wrong going on, then you are to report here immediately. If nothing is wrong then you are to stay there and watch them WITHOUT getting sensed by them."

Ulquiorra nodded. He didn't question about why Aizen-sama wanted for the six to be spied upon. It didn't matter to him whatever the reason may be and he didn't need to know. Espionage was one of his best skills. Now he understood why Aizen-sama had called for him specifically. He could hide his reiatsu better than anyone else in Las Noches. Till now, only Aizen-sama has been able to detect him. No one else. He was the only one who could successfully sneak up on others.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen started. "I would not be here for some time as I and Kaname have to return back to Seireitei. I am making Starrk the temporary leader for now. So, you would have to report to him if you return early after sensing a problem. Also, I will tell Starrk about this. So don't worry."

Ulquiorra nodded,"Aizen-sama, I have one question."

"That may be?"

"How long will I stay out hidden, if I detect no problem or anything wrong from them?"

Aizen smiled,"You will stay out as long as they stay, which would be about fifty years. Surely, you would not have any problem with that, would you?"

"No, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said expressionlessly, like always.

Aizen smiled again,"Good. Now, you should go. They probably have left by now."

Ulquiorra bowed,"Hai." And left with a quick sonído.

Aizen leaned back in his throne.'_Everything is set. Now to only wait for the result.'_

"Aizen-sama?" Tousen, who had been standing quietly at the side, spoke. His voice was slightly cracked as he had not fully recovered from the assault on him earlier. His blood boiled when he earlier saw the red haired bastard who had nearly killed him but he couldn't do anything as Aizen-sama had warned him already not to do so. He warned him not because of the power difference between them, but because of earning their loyalty.

"Hai, Kaname."

"One thing is bothering me."

"That is?"

"Why would you send Ulquiorra alone to spy on them? What if he gets caught? Surely he couldn't fight off all six of them."

Aizen chuckled lightly,"Tell me Kaname, do you have so little faith in him?"

Kaname shook his head,"It's not what I meant!"

Aizen chuckled again,"Yes, I know. As for your questions, I have faith in Ulquiorra. He wouldn't get caught by them. They are newly formed arrancars, so they would have problem sensing Ulquiorra if he has hidden his reiatsu. Even if Ulquiorra gets caught, he wouldn't fight with them but come here as fast as he could, to alert the others and even though those six are Vasto Lorde class arrancars, they are new and wouldn't be able to fend off the whole army of Las Noches including the Espada. Moreover, if any other problems arise, Starrk would signal me and I would come here to finish those problems."

"Understood." Tousen said.

Aizen stood up. "Now, let's go and tell Starrk about this. After that, we will head back to soul society. Surely, my illusions of us are doing their work as we speak, but we need to go. I have to complete IT also."

Tousen turned his head to the side,"You mean the Hougyoku?"

Aizen nodded,"Yes. I will have to feed Urahara Kisuke's Hougyoku to mine, for it to be complete. Also, see how Gin is doing."

"Hai."

"Let's go." Aizen said as he and Tousen disappeared with use of Shunpo.

XxXxX Uragiri XxXxX

Naruto and his group were travelling across the moonlit desert of Hueco Mundo at a rapid speed. The precision with which they were using sonído was commendable. It wasn't too good or over-the-top, but better than that used by most new arrancars. Now, they were already nearing their destination. Their cave.

As they reached the cave, they stopped at the entrance.

"He's been following us throughout the journey." The first hokage stated.

Tobirama nodded,"I think that Aizen is onto us and that's why he sent him to keep an eye on us."

"Do you think, that Szayel guy had told Aizen all about our conversation after we left?" Hidan asked.

Nagato shook his head,"No. If he had, then Aizen and all of his Espada would have been here. Not just one single Espada."

Naruto nodded,"The point is, what is he here to do?"

Kisame grinned,"Let me go and find out." He said as his hand reached on the hilt of his blade.

Naruto shook his head,"No, I'll go. You'll spill more blood than needed. You all can go inside."

"Spoilsport." Kisame said as he and the others went inside the cave, leaving Naruto outside.

Some distance away, Ulquiorra his behind a sand dune as he kept an eye on the group. He had already hidden his reiatsu to his fullest capacity and was sure that no one could sense him. When he had left the throne room, he activated his Pesquisa and expanded it to it's widest. With that, he located six reiatsu source outside of Las Noches and moving away at a rapid speed. Those were definitely their. The strange thing was that these six reiatsu signatures seemed to be chaotic yet controlled at the same time. With the targets locked, Ulquiorra Sonído'd away at maximum speed and he saw them after some time. Now also, he was hidden and saw the six arrancars standing in front of a cave. Then he saw everyone of them except the blond, entering the cave. His back towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed,'_Why isn't he going inside?'_ He thought as his eyes moved away from the blond.

'Whoosh.' Ulquiorra suddenly turned around as he heard the unmistakable sound of Sonído, behind him.

"Hello, Ulquiorra." A grinning Naruto greeted him. His crimson, slitted eyes and reddish stripes on his cheeks make him looked more devilish as the moonlight illuminated his figure.

'_How.' A wide _eyedUlquiorra thought. '_How could he slip through my guard so easily? I didn't even sense him. Moreover, he didn't use pesquisa, so how did he sense my presence?' _

Naruto stepped forward,"May I ask why you're following us?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Ulquiorra stood up but refrained from saying anything. He had not thought of this scenario. He was sure that he wouldn't be detected by them. How was the blond able to sense not only his reiatsu but also his hiding place, when most Espada had problem in sensing his reiatsu when he hid it? Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something but Naruto stopped him with a raised palm.

"Let me." Naruto started. "Aizen sent you, didn't he. He must've guessed that we were hiding something from him and he became suspicious when we asked to leave Las Noches to train. So, he sent you to spy on us." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Well, Aizen's right."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened,'_Why did he so blatantly admit his deceit? Aizen-sama was right about them. I've got to escape and get to Las Noches as fast as I can. Aizen-sama must still be there.' _He thought as he looked at Naruto, who was staring straight at him with an expressionless face.

Ulquiorra readied himself,"You will not succeed in your motives." As soon as he said that, he used a quick Sonído to move far away from him. Without looking back, the continuously used Sonído to travel fast. His destination being Las Noches.

'Woosh.' A static boom resonated at his right and suddenly the Cuatro Espada was sent sprawling to the side by a kick to the temple. He crashed on the sand and a small trail of blood came out of his injured temple.

"Goin' somewhere?" Naruto asked grinningly as he walked to the fallen Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra groaned as he stood up briskly. He felt something warm trailing down his cheek and touched it. What he saw surprised him. It was his blood. '_How did he break my Heirro so easily? My Heirro is strong enough to easily withstand a kick by a _newborn_ arrancar. Then how-"_

"Thinking about how I broke through your Heirro?" Naruto's voice cut him off. "Seems like the Retendor Del Hueco gave us enhanced strength also." He mused to himself but Ulquiorra heard him clear.

'_Retendor Del Hueco? What is that?' _The melancholic Espada thought._ 'It seems that I I'll have to fight with him to reach Las Noches. No matter what, he's a newborn arrancar, though a Vasto Lorde class. But, I am a trained Espada and can take him on. Also, he doesn't even have a resurrección, being a newborn, while I have a trick up my sleeve. We are far from the cave so his friends won't come here until later.' _He thought as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, deciding to end it fast.

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"You think you can take me on all by yourself? You're most welcomed to try but let me warm you that although I am a newborn arrancar, I can be a deadly opponent. So, be prepared."

Ulquiorra said nothing and took out zanpakutō. He pointed it straight at Naruto. The moonlight illuminating both of them.

"Oh, wanna end it quick?" Naruto asked as he suddenly vanished in a sonído.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he heard a boom sound behind him. '_What?' _He turned around fast and saw the blond arrancar standing behind him with his outstretched hand aiming straight at Ulquiorra's face.

"Bala." Before Ulquiorra could use sonído, he was shot in the face with a orange bullet and was sent flying away. He crashed, spilling sand everywhere. His face was slightly grazed. He shakily stood up.

"Cero." He heard the blond' voice and before he even had the time to think, he was blasted by an orange beam. It's power was strong and a dome on orange light rose from the part where it hit, spewing large amount of sand everywhere. As the blast subsided down completely, a beaten Ulquiorra was seen laying there. His clothes in slight tattered manner and his breathings ragged.

Naruto came at near him in a static blast. "Enjoyed that?" He said as he laughed crudely. "It was hard to control the cero, so I didn't put much reiryoku in it. But, I'm a newborn so I will have some problem, wouldn't I."

Ulquiorra weakly stood up. He coughed blood and tried to collect his breathing. _'He said that he did not put much reiryoku in that cero. That was not an ordinary cero. No newborn arrancar should be able to form a cero of that power or that fast, so then how did he?' "_How could you form a cero of that level? Newborns don't have that much control over their power. I have sensed your reiatsu and reiryoku. They aren't much high. They are borderline Vasto Lorde level. Then, how?"

Naruto grinned,"That's just a small trick with we use to fool others. You wanna see my real power?"

'_A trick? This isn't his real reiatsu or reiryoku level?' _Now, Ulquiorra was confused beyond his mind. It was rare for the usually melancholic arrancar to display any other emotion. Now, there were certain different emotions that he was experiencing. Confusion, pain, astonishment. But, there was also a new emotion he was feeling.

"Now witness my power." Naruto said as an otherworldly amount of reiatsu descended upon Ulquiorra.

'_So much reiatsu?! What is happening? It is on par with Aizen-sama's full reiatsu force a-and the reiryoku, I-I can't even describe it' _A wide eyed Ulquiorra thought.

Naruto looked at the slightly panting Ulquiorra and grinned,"That's just my normal reiatsu level. You wouldn't be able to withstand the full force of my reiatsu."

Ulquiorra couldnt believe what he was hearing. '_I-It isn't even the full force of his reiatsu.'_

Now, he knew what was the new emotion he was feeling. It was… fear.

_"_No." Ulquiorra said in a soft voice. "I cannot back down. I would not back down." He said as his voice grew louder each second. Suddenly, his reiatsu skyrocketed and countered Naruto's reiatsu. Green reiatsu poured out from him. But, Naruto remained unimpressed. Ulquiorra picked up his zanpakutō, which had fallen on the ground when he was attacked. "I will not loose to you because Aizen-sama has placed his faith in me and I will not let him down." He said with a new resolve and a fire burning in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened for a split-second at his words. '_He's different from the others. Just like us.'_

Ulquiorra held his zanpakutō with both his hands."Enclose: Murciélago." He uttered the release command as green reiatsu burst out of him and Naruto shielded his eyes. Then the reiatsu poured in form of rain. When the light subsided, Naruto opened his eyes and saw a released Ulquiorra standing there, staring straight at him. He had a few changes in his form. The most prominent were the big, bat-like wings. The Espada's hollow mask, which resembled a split helmet, was now complete. His hair became longer and untamed. His robe was now more form-fitting and his katana had gone.

"Try anything you have in your arsenal but you still won't be able to beat me." Naruto commented halfheartedly. He wasn't arrogant but was far from it. He knew that arrogance was one of the curses which would result in one's own doom.

Ulquiorra paid no attention to him but suddenly disappeared.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he jumped to the side to avoid a strike from Ulquiorra who had suddenly appeared behind him with an outstretched arm, prepared to attack.

Ulquiorra shook his head,"Seems like I missed." He said as he pulled him hand back.

'_His speed is enhanced. I have to be more careful.'_ Naruto thought as he kept his eyes on Ulquiorra. The latter flew away from the blond and stood high in the sky.

"Take this." Ulquiorra said as he formed a green javeline of reiryoku in his hand. "Luz de la luna." He said and threw it at the blond.

"Powerful but not so useful against me." Naruto said as he shielded himself with his hands and the Luz de la Luna hit him. The area was covered in an explosion of green.

"He must have been injured by it." Ulquiorra mused. When the smoke and dirt from the explosion cleared, Ulquiorra saw Naruto standing there, mostly unharmed.

"That was nice but I expected more from you." Naruto commented as he lowered his hands from his face. His hands were slightly charred but nothing more had happened. Naruto observed his palms and found out that they were healing slowly. "Seems like another gift of that orb." Then, he diverted his attention towards the Cuatro Espada. "Over already?" He taunted him.

Ulquiorra was astonished. He had just used one of his most powerful techniques but the blond was virtually unaffected by it and brushed it off easily. He shook his head, he had more tricks up his sleeve. He point his finger at the blond,"Cero Oscuras." A black cero with green outline, materialised at his fingertips and descended from the sky towards the blond. Naruto, himself, had prepared a cero by that time.

"That's new." Naruto commented as he saw his opponent's cero. "Cero." He shot his own cero. Both the beams of orange and black-green collided with each other in a titanic blast which pushed the cuatro away. When the smoke cleared, Ulquiorra tried to see if that devilish blond had been injured or not.

"Impossible." A wide eyed Ulquiorra said. "He wasn't even pushed back from the explosion. What is he?"

Naruto looked at Ulquiorra from his position on ground,"Seems like it's my turn." And raised his hand, pointing towards the cuatro Espada and seconds later, a cero materialized at his palm.

"What a fool." Ulquiorra said. "I can easily dodge it at this distance." It seemed like Naruto had heard him as he suddenly vanished with a sonído and appeared straight in front of Ulquiorra, in the sky.

"Goodbye." A maniacally grinning Naruto said as he stood in front of the Espada. "Cero." And shot Ulquiorra from point-blank range.

"Ugh." A badly burnt and bruised Ulquiorra fell from the sky to the ground. He looked half-dead. His robes were mostly destroyed, showing his hollow hole. Naruto saw him and shook his head.

"What a pity. I thought you were different and expected more of you. But seems like I was wrong." He started walking away, intended to go back to the cave.

"Wait!" A raspy voice called out.

Naruto turned back to see Ulquiorra, who had somehow managed to stand up and was looking at the blond venomously. This confused Ulquiorra himself. He was never known for showing any emotion except for sadness. This anger, pain, everything was new to him.

"I'm not finished yet!" The melancholic Espada said as he stood up straight. "Witness, True Despair."

"Already witnessed it." Naruto replied as his eyes glazed over for a second. "You wouldn't even know what true despair is."

Suddenly, black-green reiatsu shrouded Ulquiorra,"Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. '_A second Resurrección? Is that possible?' _The blond didnt know anything on this new level of power. He and the other five didnt even had a slightest idea that this could be possible. '_His reiatsu. It's density has changed. Judging by the reiatsu and reiryoku level elevation, it's powerful but it isn't anything I can't take on.'_

As the shroud of reiatsu vanished, Naruto saw Ulquiorra in his second form. Gone, were the hollow mask fragment and his robe, showing his white torso. What appeared to be black fur, covered his waist, arms and legs. His hollow hole had expanded in size and appeared to be dripping with black liquid. Also, he had acquired a set of bat ears and a whip-like tail. His wing remained as they were. His tear drop marks had expanded and were now black. His sclera was green and irises of eyes turned yellow.

Ulquiorra looked at Naruto,"Out of all the arrancars, I am the only one with a second release. Nobody knows about it, not even Aizen-sama." Naruto's eyes narrowed at this.

"Now." Ulquiorra started. "Witness, True Despair." He said as he flew towards Naruto at a rapid pace.

"Wha-." A wide eyed Naruto started as Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of him and sent him barrelling through the sand with his talons.

"You cannot win against me." Ulquiorra said and flew up in the night sky of Hueco Mundo to unleash his next attack. Unleash despair.

"Ugh." Naruto groaned as he stood up. _'His flight speed and strength have increased dramatically. Is the Segunda Etapa this powerful?'_ Naruto put his thoughts aside and saw Ulquiorra, up in the sky, creating a javelin sort of weapon with energy flowing out of both it's end in flame like pattern.'_It looks like Luz de la Luna but is more powerful, judging the amount of reiryoku used in it.'_

"This is Lanza del Relámpago." Ulquiorra said. "Even you cannot face it." With that, he threw the spear of destruction towards the blond.

"We'll see." Naruto muttered to himself and prepared a cero in his hand. "Cero." Both the attacks collided with each other and battled for dominance. The green javelin pierced through the cero and hit straight Naruto, resulting in a gigantic blast which was so big in size that it would have easily dwarfed Las Noches' in height.

As the blast cleared, Naruto was seen standing there and panting heavily. His arrancar robes were slightly burned but the strange thing was that his khaki cloak wasn't damaged in the slightest.

"I told you." Ulquiorra started. "Even you cannot face Lanza del Relámpago."

Naruto controlled his breathing and looked at his left arm which was bleeding profusely. '_I didn't think that it would be that powerful. It destroyed my cero and was still powerful enough to not only damage my Heirro but also destroy my arm.'_

"You are powerless with your arm." Ulquiorra said motioning towards the blond's stump of an arm. "You have no chance to stand against me, now that you don't have your left arm. Also, you don't have a resurrección yet."

Now, Naruto was becoming angrier with each word of the other arrancar._ 'Time to end this.' _"You think so?" He added pressure to his left arm.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened,"What?!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blond's arm was rapidly healing, all by itself. "How? Arrancars cannot restore their destroyed body parts! Hollows loose that ability after becoming arrancars. I thought that only I had the power of high-speed regeneration as most arrancars give it up for more strength."

"Seems like I have both of 'em." Naruto said as he clenched and unclenched the fist of his restored arm. '_Another gift of Retendor del Hueco.' _"Now, let's end this." He said as he sonído'd right in front of Ulquiorra,"Bala."

But the Espada was fast to react and dodged the bullet by flying away. "That wouldn't be enough." He said and started forming another of those green spears. "Lanza del Relámpago." And threw it at the blond.

Naruto was ready for it,"Witness, true despair." He said, mirroring Ulquiorra's words and released his full reiatsu.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as his Lanza del Relámpago, which was going to hit Naruto, dissolved into nothingness as if it never even existed in the first place. It became hard for him to breathe. "W-What is happening?" He saw Naruto, who was covered in orange shroud of dense reiatsu. The reiatsu was so powerful that it was partially distorting the area around the blond.

It became hard for Ulquiorra to even float in the air and the fell down on the sands. His resurrección subsided and he was back in his normal form. Then, as soon as the reiatsu was released, it was sealed back inside Naruto.

The blond walked towards the fallen Espada, who was trying to stand up as he collected his breathings.

Naruto stopped a few feet away from him,"I'll advice you not to attack me as you couldn't do anything. What you've witnessed is a small part of my true power."

Ulquiorra's gaze met his. "Finish me off."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "You want me to kill ya? Why?"

"Because I wasn't able to keep my word to Aizen-sama. Because I failed him. I failed in my mission."

"You really are different from others." Naruto mumbled. "Tell me, why do you want to sacrifice yourself for someone like Aizen?" He asked the Espada. "You know that he doesn't gives a shit about you or any of his subordinates, don't you?"

Ulquiorra remained silent but his face betrayed him.

Naruto grinned,"So you know! Then why do you follow him?" Naruto asked with a little more force in his voice. "Why do you follow him? A man only uses you for your power. He doesn't view you or anyone else as his comrade but as tool whom he can discard away when they become obsolete." With each word, his pitch increased. "Tell me Ulquiorra Cited. Tell me!"

Ulquiorra couldn't take it any more,"Because he gave me a purpose!" He shouted and fell on his knees with his head bowed in defeat. "I follow him because he gave my worthless life a direction, a purpose!" He said in a cracked voice. "Since the start of my life as a hollow, I was different from other hollows. I was white while the others were not. Due to this, the other hollows stayed away from me. I had no allies, no comrades, no friends. I lamented on my condition. It was a cruel game that fate had played with me." It was the first time since he had become an arrancar, Ulquiorra had display such emotional depth. "But, my fate changed when I met Aizen-sama. He offered me a haven where I would feel wanted. Where I would have comrades. Although, he only views me and the others as tools, I cannot do anything about it because this is my fate and I have accepted it a long time ago." Silence met with his words.

Then, Naruto laughed. He laughed at Ulquiorra. It wasn't filled with humour, sarcasm or joy. It was empty. It was hollow.

"What a load of crap!" Naruto said venomously. "I expected something more profound or a more mature reason, but what do I get? A grown up man ranting on about his fate like child and wallowing in self-pity!"

Ulquiorra raised his head and stared angrily at Naruto. "Do not mock me!" He said in a low voice.

"Why shouldn't I? You are making a fool out of yourself." Naruto said. "You think that you can let people like Aizen control your life just because you've resigned to your fate! You think that your life has no purpose because you were different as a hollow! You're wrong."

Ulquiorra looked at Naruto with confusion etched on his face.

Naruto continued,"Hueco Mundo is a place where you eat or be eaten. Here, you are either the prey or the predator, not friends with other hollows! If you think that you can be friends with other hollows, then you're wrong. Friendship, comradeship, is phenomenon in Hueco Mundo. As a hollow, one has the be savage and ruthless to survive." Naruto's harsh bit true words made Ulquiorra see the truth. He was wide eyed as he heard every word that the blond uttered. Naruto continued,"You say that fate has played a cruel game with you? I say that you're wrong again. Our fate is in our own hands! We are the masters of our own destiny and no one else!"

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. Now, everything was coming to light. He reflected on his own actions and found that Naruto was right.

"Remember, Ulquiorra." Naruto started in a low voice. "If you've had it bad in life, there's always someone who's had it worse." He said as he remembered his own life. How he had been betrayed by them. How even after death, he and his friends had not been left at peace. But, that thought was for later.

Naruto looked straight in Ulquiorra's eyes,"Now, will you go back and serve Aizen and let's him control your life or will you come with me and help me create Utopia for us hollows?" Naruto said as he extended his open hand toward the kneeling Ulquiorra.

The melancholic arrancar was melancholic no more. He had decided to change his life for the better. "Hai, Naruto-sama!" With that, he took hold of the offered hand and stood up. He was in tears. Tear of joy.

Naruto smiled genuinely after a long time. "No, not Naruto-sama but just Naruto. I would like a friend."

A tearful Ulquiorra nodded,"Yes, Naruto."

"Now." Naruto said. "Let's go to the cave. The others would like to properly get to know you."

Ulquiorra nodded with a smile gracing his lips. This was the first time that he was genuinely happy since his rebirth as a hollow to his turning in an arrancar.

Naruto readied himself,"Hope you can keep up with me!" He said with a smirk as he vanished in a Sonído.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything but smiled as he himself vanished in a Sonído. He know had found himself a true friend.

So, did you like it or not? Review and tell me.

Also, I know that you all must have question in your mind such as

1) How did Naruto and the other shinobi became hollows?

2) How does Naruto and the group know so much about arrancars and thing related to them?

3) How do the six ex-shinobi know so much about Aizen and his plans?

So, as to let you know, everything will be revealed with time. But I can tell you that the answer to the first question will be revealed in the next chapter.

Keep reviewing!

Goodbye.


End file.
